


Aica a Vanima (Perilous and Fair)

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Hope, Landscape as Character, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Sonnets, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Maglor reflects on more pleasant (though not safe by any means) aspects of Middle Earth.





	Aica a Vanima (Perilous and Fair)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fan-Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1876815.html), for the challenge "Wings" and the bingo prompt "Hunt". Not actually part of B2MEM, but certainly inspired by it.
> 
> Thanks go to Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking.

O ask no leave to love, but seek what joy  
May yet be found neath moon or sun or star  
White wing, white wave, these dark cannot destroy  
Though shadow fall on lands both near and far  
Still mountains rise, once stark in starlight clear  
All silver, black and shades of grey; now seen  
In sunlight many-hued, and no less dear;  
Though vale and peak be parlous, hunter-green  
A land to love in any light or shade  
This Middle-Earth, this Arda, marred, yet bright  
With raven wings and water: no doom laid  
Nor danger, grief or strife will quench that light  
     Though peril there is always, on this earth  
     So too love, with hope and tears and mirth


End file.
